marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Template Fields
Hi there! Which Template were you using? Character Comic Team Gallery Organization Location Vehicle Item Race Reality Event Story Arc Episode Film Staff Glossary Entry Image ---- = Character Template = Basic Information Real Name The RealName field refers to the Character's current legal name. Do not put any aliases here. Leave this field empty if it is unknown. Use the 'RealName2' or 'RealNameRef' field for the reference where the character's real name was first revealed. (It may be the same issue they first appeared). Current Alias The CurrentAlias field refers to the Character's most recently used alias. Leave the field empty if it is the same as RealName. Only one Alias can occupy this field at a time. Leave this field empty if no name other than the character's real name is known. Use the 'CurrentAliasRef' field for the reference where the character's CurrentAlias was first revealed. (It may be the same issue they first appeared). Aliases The Aliases field refers to any other names or codenames used by the character. Try to put a Reference Tag next to each alias that points to the comic where the character was called that name. If no other names are used by the character, leave the field empty. Identity The Identity field has two options: Public or Secret. Public Identity means the general populace knows the subject by both their Real/OfficialName and their Current Alias. Secret Identity means a few people may know the subject's true identity, but the vast majority of the population only knows one or the other. Leave this field blank if you are unsure which the subject falls under. Race The AlienRace field refers to the race of extraterrestrial beings this character belongs to. Do not use this field for terrestrial races such as Asian or Latino. Examples that would work in this field include Skrull, Kree, and Shi'ar. See Category:Races for all known races on the Database. Alignment The Alignment field has three options: Good, Bad, or Neutral. Putting 'Evil' in this field will convert it to Bad. Use 'Neutral' if you are unsure which the article falls under. Affiliation The Affiliation field refers to any team, group, or organization this character is or has been affiliated with. Try to use references for when the character was first affiliated with this team, group, or organization if possible, and try to link to the affiliation's page in each instance. Universe The Universe field refers to the numerical Marvel reality the subject originally came from. Use the 'Universe2' or 'UniverseRef' fields for references and explanations, or if the subject somehow came from multiple universes. Characteristics Characteristics are often a point of contention among fans of any character. Some fans may feel that Hulk is over 10 feet tall, while others may feel that he's barely over 7. Here on the Marvel Database, we use characteristics found in the Official Handbooks to the Marvel Universe. This way, there is no argument, these are the official facts published by Marvel. In order to ensure these statistics remain correct, we ask that when you are entering them, please fill out the 'CharRef' field as well. The CharRef field is used to link the comic these numbers were taken from to the character's page. Gender The Gender field refers to the gender of the character. Options are: Male, Female, and Other. Leave the field empty if their gender is unknown. Height The Height field refers to how tall the character is. Enter the height in feet and inches, such as 5'11". Use the 'Height2' field for further explanations and heights the character may have. Weight The Weight field refers to how much the character weighs on Earth. Enter the weight in either lbs or kgs, as in 220 lbs or 100 kg. Use the 'Weight2' field for further explanations and weights the character may have. Eyes The Eyes field refers to the character's primary eye color, typically color of the irises in the character's eyes. Options include: Blue, Green, and Brown. See Category:Characters by Eye Color for more. Use 'Eyes2' for multiple colors of eyes or if explanation is needed. Hair The Hair field refers to the primary color of the character's hair. Examples include: Brown, Blonde, Bald, None. Note that 'Bald' and 'None' do not mean the same thing. Bald means the character once had hair, but does not now, and None means they never had any hair. See Category:Characters by Hair Color for more. Use 'Hair2' for multiple hair colors or if further explanation is needed. Skin The UnusualSkinColour field refers to the color of the character's skin. This field is only used for odd colorings, and not those typically found on humans on Earth. Examples include: Blue, Red, Green, and None. 'None' referrs to characters who have no skin. See Category:Characters by Skin Color for more. Use 'Skin2' for multiple unusual skin colors or if further explanation is needed. Status Citizenship The Citizenship field refers to the primary citizenship the character currently carries. Examples include: Canadian, American, Egyptian, etc. Use 'Citizenship2' for multiple current citizenships, or if further explanation is needed. If you are unsure how to citizenshipize the country in mind, just input the country and the template will convert it for you. Do not use this field for citizenships of Alien empires, use the AlienRace field instead. Marital Status The MaritalStatus field refers to the current status of the character's marriage. Options include: Married, Single, Widowed, etc. Use 'MaritalStatus2' for further explanation or multiple statuses. Place of Death The PlaceOfDeath field refers to the location the character died. Note that use of this field automatically categorizes the character as deceased, so only use it if they are still currently dead. Try to use links to the actual locations where possible. Multiple deaths can be entered here as well. Creators The Creators field refers to the writer and artist who first created the character. This can usually be found on the comic page of the character's first appearance. Separate the creators by semicolons, for example: Stan Lee; Steve Ditko. To quickly fill this field in, enter: where 'FIRST APPEARANCE' is what you would be putting in the 'First' field. = Comic Template = Basic Information Editor-in-Chief The Editor-in-Chief field refers to the person who was the Editor-in-chief at Marvel Comics when the comic was published. Typically, if not seen somewhere within the comic, the Editor-in-chief can be determined by the date at which the comic was published: In 1994, Marvel briefly abolished the position, replacing Tom DeFalco with five "group editors", though each held the title "editor-in-chief" and had some editors underneath them. It reinstated the overall editor-in-chief position in 1995, installing Bob Harras. Joe Quesada became editor-in-chief in 2000, and holds the position to this day. *Joe Simon (1940–1941) *Stan Lee (1941–1942) *Vincent Fago (acting editor during Lee's military service) (1942–1945) *Stan Lee (1945–1972) *Roy Thomas (1972–1974) *Len Wein (1974–1975) *Marv Wolfman (black-and-white magazines 1974-1975, entire line 1975-1976) *Gerry Conway (1976) *Archie Goodwin (1976–1978) *Jim Shooter (1978–1987) *Tom DeFalco (1987–1994) *''No overall''; separate group editors-in-chief (1994–1995) **Mark Gruenwald **Bob Harras **Bob Budiansky **Bobbie Chase **Carl Potts *Bob Harras (1995–2000) *Joe Quesada (2000–present) This 'timeline' was on Wikipedia, and may contain errors, but it's a good basis to start from. Cover Artists The CoverArtist1-10 fields refer to the artist or artists who were responsible for any or all of the covers displayed on the issue's page. Up to 10 separate Cover Artists can be listed, with each one listed separately in their own field. Production The Production1_1-5 fields refer to the person or people credited with the production of the book somewhere inside. These titles sometimes include: Executive Producer, Production, Production Assistant, etc. Up to 5 different production team members may be listed, each in it's own field. Publisher The Publisher and Publisher1_1-5 fields refer to the person or people credited with the publication of the book. Usually, it's only one person, and often it is Dan Buckley, but up to 5 numbered publication members may be listed in their own fields, with one extra listed only as "Publisher". President The President1_1-5 fields refer to the person or people who are listed as President in the comic somewhere. It's usually only one person, but up to five may be added in their own fields. Writers The Writer#_# fields refer to the person or persons who were credited with writing the story. The initial # refers to the story being referenced (1 being the first story, 2 being the second, etc), while the second # refers to the number of writers listed. For example: if the first story in a comic had two writers, Brian Michael Bendis and Stan Lee, the Writer fields would look like this: | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Writer1_2 = Stan Lee If a different book had Brian Michael Bendis write the first story, and Stan Lee write the second, the fields would look like this: | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee In this second case, you can tell that Stan Lee is the first writer ("_1") of the second story ("2_"). The full list of writers credited on the Marvel Database can be found at Category:Writers. Pencilers The Penciler#_# fields refer to the person or persons who were credited with drawing the story. Just like with Writers, the initial # refers to the story being referenced (1 being the first story, 2 being the second, etc), while the second # refers to the number of writers listed. Check out for more examples. The full list of pencilers credited on the Marvel Database can be found at Category:Pencilers. Inkers The Inker#_# fields refer to the person or persons who were credited with drawing the story. Just like with Writers, the initial # refers to the story being referenced (1 being the first story, 2 being the second, etc), while the second # refers to the number of inkers listed. Check out for more examples. The full list of inkers credited on the Marvel Database can be found at Category:Inkers. Colourists The Colourist#_# fields refer to the person or persons who were credited with drawing the story. Just like with Writers, the initial # refers to the story being referenced (1 being the first story, 2 being the second, etc), while the second # refers to the number of colourists listed. Check out for more examples. The full list of colourists credited on the Marvel Database can be found at Category:Colourists. * Note that Color is spelled with a 'u', to honor international spellings. Letterers The Letterer#_# fields refer to the person or persons who were credited with drawing the story. Just like with Writers, the initial # refers to the story being referenced (1 being the first story, 2 being the second, etc), while the second # refers to the number of letterers listed. Check out for more examples. The full list of letterers credited on the Marvel Database can be found at Category:Letterers. Editors The Editor#_# fields refer to the person or persons who were credited with any type of editing on the story. Just like with Writers, the initial # refers to the story being referenced (1 being the first story, 2 being the second, etc), while the second # refers to the number of editors listed. Check out for more examples. The full list of editors credited on the Marvel Database can be found at Category:Editors. = Team Template = Official Team Name The OfficialName field refers to the Name of the Team as they're publicly known. If the team hasn't been named, or isn't publicly known, leave this field blank. Team Aliases The Aliases field refers to any other names for the team. This may include names they were called by opposing team members, or names the fans know the team as, but are not official. Status The Status field refers to if the team is still active or not. If they are active, put 'Active', if they are not, put 'Defunct'. Identity The Identity field has two options: Public or Secret. Public Identity means the general populace knows the subject by both their Real/OfficialName and their Current Alias. Secret Identity means a few people may know the subject's true identity, but the vast majority of the population only knows one or the other. Leave this field blank if you are unsure which the subject falls under. Alignment The Alignment field has three options: Good, Bad, or Neutral. Putting 'Evil' in this field will convert it to Bad. Use 'Neutral' if you are unsure which the article falls under. Universe The Universe field refers to the numerical Marvel reality the subject originally came from. Use the 'Universe2' or 'UniverseRef' fields for references and explanations, or if the subject somehow came from multiple universes. Team Leader(s) The TeamLeaders field refers to any character who ever lead the team, however briefly. For example, Team leaders of the X-Men include Professor X, Cyclops, Storm, and Wolverine. = Gallery Template = * To be added. = Organization Template = * To be added. = Location Template = Official Name The OfficialName field refers to the official title of the Story Arc as set by Marvel. Aliases The Aliases field refers to any other names or codenames used by the character. Try to put a Reference Tag next to each alias that points to the comic where the character was called that name. If no other names are used by the character, leave the field empty. Galaxy The Galaxy field refers to the galaxy the location resides in, if applicable. In most cases, this will be the 'Milky Way' galaxy, which is the system Earth resides in. Star System The Star System field refers to the star system the location resides in, if applicable. In most cases, this will be the 'Sol' system, which is the system Earth resides in. Planet The Planet field refers to the planet the location resides in, if applicable. Country The Country field refers to the country the location resides in, if applicable. State The State field refers to the state the location resides in, if applicable. Use 'New York State' for the state of New York. City The City field refers to the city the location resides in, if applicable. Use 'New York City' for the city of New York. Locale The Locale field refers to the specific small area the location resides in. This may be the suburb name, or general area, such as 'Times Square' or 'Uptown'. Dimensions The Dimensions field refers to the physical dimensions (length, width, height) of the location. If it is unknown, leave it blank. = Vehicle Template = * To be added. = Item Template = * To be added. = Race Template = * To be added. = Reality Template = * To be added. = Event Template = * To be added. = Story Arc Template = Basic Information Official Name The OfficialName field refers to the official title of the Story Arc as set by Marvel. = Episode Template = * To be added. = Film Template = * To be added. = Staff Template = * To be added. = Glossary Entry Template = * To be added. = Image Template = Basic Information License The License field refers to the media the image is taken from (which reflects what license it falls under). Options include: * GFDL * Public Domain :* Fan Art * Fair Use :* Comic Cover :* Comic Single Panel :* Comic Scene :* Trading Card :* Video Game Screenshot :* Movie Screenshot :* TV Screenshot :* Database Screenshot :* Software Screenshot :* Promotional Material :* Merchandise :* Movie Poster * Share-A Like Image Type The ImageType field refers to what kind of subject is the main focus of the image. In most cases, this will be a character, but other options include: * Cover Art :* Textless :* Variant :* Framed :* Decade :* Wrap-Around :* Second Printing :* Holographic :* Die-Cut * Solicitation Image * Character * Team * Item * Vehicle * Reality * Location * Event * Race * Map * Marvel Staff * Scene * Miscellaneous * User Image * Logo * Site Image Contents Image Universe The Universe field refers to the Marvel universe this image portrays, if applicable. "Earth-616" is an example of one of these universes. For a complete list of universes on this site, see the Realities Category. Subject The Subject1-40 fields refer to the subject of this image, usually the reason it was uploaded. It is important to note that the page name of the subject must be entered as it appears on the site, ie "Scott Summers (Earth-616)", not "Cyclops". Image Source Source The Source, Issue, and Issue2 fields refer to where this image originally came from. If the image is from a comic book, the source would be the issue the image was taken from, (eg. Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 234). Otherwise, if the source were another website or possibly a book, the corresponding URL or ISBN of those could be entered here. Permission The Permission field refers to Image Details Medium The Medium field refers to Photographer The Photographer field refers to Cover Artist The CoverArtist1-10 fields refer to Penciler The Penciler1-10 fields refer to Inker The Inker1-10 fields refer to Colourist The Colourist1-10 fields refer to Letterer The Letterer1-10 fields refer to Writer The Writer1-10 fields refer to __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Help